


The Winter Solider Might

by Avocadosatlaw



Category: Captain America, Marvel, captain america: civil war - Fandom, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocadosatlaw/pseuds/Avocadosatlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short conversation between Steve and Bucky as they fly in the Quinjet on the way to Sibera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Solider Might

The ride to Siberia had been silent for a while since they had spoken last. There’s not much Steve can say to respond to what Bucky said. He just stayed silent, pretending to fly the quinjet though he had had it on auto pilot for the past hour. 

“Say something.” Bucky said, his eyes locked on Steve. He knew what he was doing and what he was trying to avoid.

“I don’t have anything to say.” Steve replied, sitting up straighter. “I’m focused on getting us where we need to be.”

“Right.” He said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms as he looked aside, his eyes fixated on the clouds. “Like auto pilot isn’t doing all the work for you.”

“Buck-“

“No, I get it. You’re focused.”

“Bucky.” Steve said more firmly, turning to look at him. “Stop it.”

“You’re doing that thing that you do when you’re trying to figure out how to fix this. When you’re trying to figure out a way to convince me that I’m not to blame for everything I did. I killed those people. I remember those people, every, single, one.” He paused. "Even Howard and his wife."

“... I’ve said this over and over again, Buck. That was HYDRA telling you what to do. Those were Hydras choices-“

“But they were my hands.”

“Bucky...” Steve said, voice quieter than before.

Bucky turned his head to look back at him and let his arms fall to his sides, his gaze as serious as his words. “We’re going to try and stop this guy, and all the other soldiers- just me and you. And with ten words, I’ll turn against you too.” His eyes flicked over Steve’s face for a moment before looking down to his metal hand which he had moved into his lap and began to open and close. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve turned more in his chair and moved closer to Bucky. “You won’t hurt me.”

“The Winter Soldier might.” He said, keeping his lips pressed tightly together.

Steve placed his hands over Bucky’s, looking up at him. “Do you remember what we used to say to each other?”

Bucky paused, one side of his lip curling up into a small smile. “I used to call you a punk, and you’d call me a jerk.”

Steve smiled and let out a short quiet laugh, hanging his head which he shook for a moment before he looked back up to him. “That’s true, that- yeah. But I was talking about that other thing.” Bucky was blank faced for a moment as he tried to think of it but Steve continued to talk. “I’m with you, till the end of the line. No matter what happens when we get there. I’ll be by your side.”

Bucky’s eyes scanned over his face, unsure what to say but he found himself leaning forward and Steve did the same till their lips almost touched, but the quinjet began to beep, notifying them that they were about to land and Steve pulled away, reluctantly, and sat back down in his seat so he could steer them down.


End file.
